Endgame's Second Assault
Endgame's Second Assault Sitting alone inside of the Xavier's Institute Lobby a young mutant named David Jones was approached by an unfamiliar face who went by the name of "Jakob". Jakob immediately tried to sew dissent into the student's by convincing David that the rest of the students in the lobby were out to get him. As a relatively new student, David believed him wholeheartedly, however as the rest of the students arrived to defend themselves against Jakob's accusation's, some started to try and invade his mind. Wesley Kusak, a telepath who was trying to enter Jakob's mind found himself blocked by some of the strongest defenses he had ever seen on a mutant, and for a boy sitting around twelve years old, this was relatively strange. The student masses started to inquire as to who this Jakob really is, while some of the older student's had their suspicions on him being Endgame already. David, through everything, defended Jakob because he had been nice to him, and had defended him. The Inquisition was stopped as Jakob displayed strong telepathic tendencies by making a sharp buzzing noise ring through everyone's head. The student Deadmerc, who was hellbent on killing Endgame for taking over his mind before, raised one of his weapons at his head. David Jones however, who was still trying to defend Jakob because he believed Endgame is being controlled and not truly evil, stepped in front of the weapon. Regardless of his peer and teammate stepping infront of the bullet, Ricky (Deadmerc) shot it off anyways. It was Endgame who saved David's life by stopping the bullet with his telekinetics. That was it for everyone, they all knew who he was now. A handful of students lead by Wesley Kusak, otherwise known as Prodigy, defended against Endgame. Pushing him out back towards the school's atrium. Prodigy lead the assault once he revealed one of his stronger powers, Psionic mimicry. He was capable of mimicing parts of Endgame's powers. The battle went on for a while, until a small band of uninjured students were capable of dealing an injuring blow to Endgame. Coming to realization that the mutants here would do anything to destroy him, he retreated. Just like the first attack, Endgame took control of Deadmerc's mind. Now at Endgame's disposal, he turned himself on his friends and allies, his best friend Thomas "Arachnid" Fein stepped up to take on Deadmerc, knowing that his immortality would prevent him from dying, but not prevent him from killing others. Their battle raged throughout the entire Institute, from the lobby to their dorm to the subbasement. It even forced Thomas to display his "Carnage" form once more. Their battle wasn't over until Endgame left, but that wasn't for a while. Aftermath Due to Ricky's regeneration, Thomas was fighting a losing battle. That was, however, until Thomas was forced to release his "Carnage" form. In that form, Thomas has no control over his powers. It's comparable to The Hulk, where he won't stop until he calms down. Student after student tried to defeat Thomas' carnage form, but it wasn't until Wesley Kusak and Rosemarie Talisa calmed Thomas down did the fighting stop. The defending students dedicated the rest of their time to healing the injured and repairing their defenses in fear of Endgame's return.